Twisted Thicket Island
Twisted Thicket is the 26th island on Poptropica. It was released for members April 12,2012, and for non-members May 2, 2012. Walkthrough Caution: Poptropicans at Work * When you enter the island, you'll land on a wobbily sign that shows a Poptropican falling off a cliff. * Jump down to the right, then walk to the right. * You'll pass Björn's Smörgåsbord, then, in front of the Fjording, you'll see two Poptropicans. * Talk to the girl, and she'll tell you that monsters from the woods are attacking, and that no one is safe. * Talk to the boy next to her, and he'll tell you that he saw a goblin, like the ones from the movies. * At the end of Main Street, you'll see a sign that warns of construction up ahead. * Continue right, and you'll enter the Construction Site. You'll spot a sign that designates it as a hard hat area, but continue on right anyway. * The first Construction Worker, who holds and shovel in his hand, will tell you that construction has stopped due to strange woodland creature that he describes as terrifying. * Continue right untill you reach a man in a black suit, shades, and white constuction hat who holds blueprints in his hand. * He'll tell you that creatures from the forest have halted his new constuction project. Then he'll ask you to enter the forest, and stop the threat. * Then a sign will pull up and tell you the island mission: To journey into the woods and stop the threat. * Click start, and the sign will dissapear. * Jump up a ladder that you find behind the man you just spoke with. * Then speak with a bearded construction worker who holds a screwdriver. He'll tell you that the Boss, which is the man with the blueprints, asked him to investigate the woods, but he told him no. Maybe he knows something you don't . . . * Anyway, continue to the right, off the platform, and past a construction truck to a trash bin under a garbage chute. * If you climb up the trash chute, you'll find another Cnostruction Worker. This one, though, holds a pick axe. * If you talk to him, he'll tell you that there might be huge trolls in the woods. * Continue to the right, where you can see a rope that leads to a lower platform. * Slide down it, then head left to yet another Construction Worker, who holds a wrench. He will wish you good luck and will tell you to be careful. * Now continue left until you fall down a step. * Continue down the steps and then continue left. Soon you'll reach the edge of the forest. * Go ahead, enter . . . Flying with Dryads Enter the forest and you will see a ruin stuck in a treehole. When you pull it out, dryads will flood out of the hole and pick you up. While you are in the air, you must move to the right and scare the dryads away. You will land on a ledge. Keep doing this until you reach the last ledge and go right, ending the level. Not the Christmas Kind Go left, then climb on the branch, until you get to the top of the second one, then go left. In this level, jump from vine to vine while avoiding the elves that cut down the vines and the elves that jump onto the vines and trie to knock you off. When you reach a higher level, one of them will cut the vine right away and you will fall, but you will see the next rune and collect it. Then keep jumping from vine to vine and soon you'll be done. The Sting is . . . After climbing the strings to the top of the forest,dyrads will attack you.If you get stung 3 times,you will have to start over.They will move in patterns like Space Invaders.If they turn red,they are about to launch at you.If they don't launch at you for some time,it means that they are forming a circle you have to get in and out of.If they do so,they have no intention of launching at you. Rockin' Out with the Trolls So you go to the next area which happens to be full of trolls, great. But this part isn't that hard! Just jump over the boulders they throw at you and jum pover gaps in the hill. That can get annoying when you fall. At the top of the troll's hill jump on a ledge and watch his troll muscles fail him and, the boulder will fall on his head, picture anyone? Nøkken on Woods This part is kind of scary, you are trying to avoid an invisible cayote thingy called the Nokken. All you can see is it's blood red footprint! When they are facing toward you it means you should jump or get out of it's way because when it sees you, you get nokkened out of the woods and have to start over! Beware, it can walk up trees and underwater you are not safe, for one thing there are these weird plants that sting you, for another, if you see bubbles run because that's the nokken too, nab the rune and run! Zippin' right by the goblins I know your kind of panicked after your ordeal with the nokken, but you have no time for being panicked, as angry goblins are chasing you jump over houses and duck under trees, and even though they throw javelins at you they are terrible shots so they always miss so don't worry about that. Jump on the zipline at the end and watch the goblins join the pequod when they fall off a cliff and into the sea. Getting some fancy new jewlery, that turns you into monsters. You find a giant tree with uh.. holes in it. Put your collection of runes into the holes IN ORDER!!! The order is: Acorn, Twig, Chicken Drumstick, Tree, and lastly, Stump. And go inside the tree. You will find every single creature that has tried to stop you in this tree. But don't panic they all seem pretty nice, but there is a green person standing in the middle that you don't know, why don't you talk to her. She complains about deforestation, and you realize to late that you've lead the Lumberjerks right here!!!! They smash the orb and hightail it out of there, take an amulet that the elf person gives you and chase after those Jerks! Construction chase Use the fancy jewelry that the elf queen gave you to turn into three of your favorite monsters, goblin for speed, troll for strength and dryad for flight. While get to it you don't have much time. Goblin over to the first truck you see use troll to hit the thingy holding the construction ball, goblin over to the second truck and use dryad to fly up, yoiu should land on the construction ball. Drop it and speed over to the truck to throw the boulder like a troll threw a rock at the lumberjerk on the orange car. Speed over to the orange car pull the plug and reveal the enemy. Boss lumberjerk will go away and apologize, more scared of you then he is of the creatures! Hurray you beat the game kinda... Gallery TwistedThicketLogo.jpg TwistedThicketMedallion.jpg TWT.jpg Twisted Thicket Girl Lumberjerk card.png Twisted Thicket boy Lumberjerk card.png Twisted thicket noggon.jpg Twisted thicket sneak peak.jpg Twisted-thicket-cards big.png Twisted-thicket-bonus.png Photo Album Photos 1437023040.jpg|Nature: Preserved Bonus Quest ''Main Article: ''Twisted Thicket Island Bonus Quest. Other Info Preceeded By Vampire's Curse Island Succeeded by Poptropolis Games Island Fan-Art Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:2012 islands Category:Islands Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Active requests Category:Eco island Category:Request templates Category:Time Tangled Island Category:Birthdays Category:User templates Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Active requests Category:Wikipedia shortcut box first parameter needs fixing Category:Race car island Category:The John Bull Category:Spy Island Category:User documentation Category:Islands For Poptropica 2 Category:Poptropica Wiki Category:Items Category:Early Poptropica Category:Wikia staff